


Sugar

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy Destiel ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Dean pulled Castiel closer to his chest as they kissed. Dean swore he could taste sugar with a hint of mint just before Castiel pulled away, which made him smile. _Sugarlips_ , he thought happily as Castiel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Call me that again and I’ll smack you,” Castiel warned, no real anger behind his threat.

 

“Ooh, maybe I _want_ to call you that,” Dean smirked, nuzzling Cas’ neck.

 

Castiel pressed kisses up Dean’s shoulder and neck and hovered for a moment over his lips.

 

“Dirty. I like,” he murmured, smiling, before kissing Dean again.  Then he chuckled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder with a sigh of contentment. “But I’m so comfortable I almost don’t care.”

 

Dean smiled, holding Castiel in his arms in the slightly reclined front seat of the Impala. Both of his babes with him, Dean was pretty happy, as well. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but yeah. Me too.”

 

“Glad to hear it,” Castiel smiled, snuggling closer to Dean and breathing in deep the leathery scent of his hunter’s warm leather jacket and the cologne he never admitted to wearing. And Castiel smiled. Dean was his. And he was damned lucky.


End file.
